


Та, кого я знаю

by KisVani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Эрика приходит на порог дома Макколов и просит помощи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Та, кого я знаю

**Author's Note:**

> AU ко всему, начиная со второго сезона. Да и к части фактов до него. Эрика жива.

Затравленный взгляд, листья в светлых волосах, сбитые костяшки пальцев, грязная одежда.

— Мне больше некуда пойти, — сказала Эрика вместо приветствия.

Мелисса пустила ее в дом и заперла дверь. Ничего не спросила: когда у тебя сын-подросток, учишься сначала действовать, а потом задавать вопросы. А когда твой сын-подросток еще и оборотень, понимаешь, что многого тебе лучше и не знать. Для того, чтобы спать спокойно и пореже просыпаться от кошмаров.

Она провела Эрику в гостиную, мельком глянув на часы: третий час ночи, самое время для внезапных визитов.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — поинтересовалась Мелисса.

Эрика сначала помотала головой, а через секунду спросила, можно ли принять душ.

***

 

Мелисса знала Эрику много лет. С тех пор, как Рейесы впервые привели свою слабенькую дочь в больницу. Она не должна была уходить из детского отделения, но кто-то не отследил, и маленькая Эрика пошла бродить по коридорам. Назад ее привела именно Мелисса.

— Пока-пока, еще увидимся, — сказала Эрика на прощанье.  
— Надеюсь, нет, — ответила Мелисса, — не хочется, чтобы ты болела.

Эрика наморщила лоб и ухватила своего отца за руку.

Иногда Мелисса думала: а не догадывалась ли девочка еще тогда, что станет частой гостьей больницы?

Годы шли, Эрика оказывалась в этих стенах снова и снова. Иногда ее привозила «скорая»; кроме этого были просто регулярные осмотры и дни, проводимые ею в стационаре.

— Думаю, ты бы могла подружиться со Скоттом, — сказала как-то Мелисса, измеряя давление Эрики, — вы с ним вроде бы вместе учитесь.  
— Ни он, ни Стайлз на меня внимания не обращают, — тихо ответила Эрика, а потом, неуверенно, словно сомневаясь в том, стоит ли ей об этом говорить, добавила: — Я ведь некрасивая. Не то, что Лидия.

Мелисса фыркнула.

— Глупости какие. Ты тоже красивая.  
— Вы так думаете? — спросила Эрика серьезно.  
— Да, — ответила Мелисса, — даже не сомневайся.

***

 

Эрика очень изменилась с тех пор, как стала оборотнем. 

И при этом осталась прежней. По крайней мере, Мелисса видела в ней все ту же девочку-подростка, которая стесняется самой себя. Просто теперь она пыталась не стать незаметной, а перестать выглядеть похожей на ту, какой всегда была.

По крайней мере, так выходило по рассказам Скотта. У оборотней отменное здоровье: Эрика больше не появлялась в больнице.

***

 

— Вы не хотите узнать, в чем дело? — с вызовом спросила Эрика.

Она уже приняла душ и надела пижаму Мелиссы, которую та ей пожертвовала. За окном начинало светать, они пили чай в гостиной.

Скотт ночевал у Стайлза, и так как была суббота, ждать его раньше двенадцати не стоило.

— Зачем мне спрашивать? — пожала плечами Мелисса. — Захочешь — сама расскажешь.  
— А если возьму и не расскажу?

Эрика прикладывала все усилия, чтобы ее голос звучал дерзко, но он слишком дрожал.

— Значит, так и будет, — безразлично ответила Мелисса. — Я же не твои родители и не твой вожак, чтобы допрос устраивать.  
— Альфа, — тихо поправила Эрика.  
— Что? — не поняла Мелисса.  
— Альфа, — Эрика подняла глаза, и в них мелькнул желтый отблеск, — мы не говорим «вожак», у оборотней это называется «альфа».

***

 

Родителям было наплевать на Эрику. 

Не секрет ни для кого из персонала больницы.

Наверняка не секрет ни для кого в их городе.

Она не воплощала их представлений об идеальной дочке, не была гениальной или хотя бы очень талантливой, а ко всему прочему еще и оказалась тяжело больной. Они вздохнули свободнее, когда Эрика начала проводить почти все свое время в заброшенном депо.

Мелисса порой задавалась вопросом, зачем подобные люди заводят детей? На что они надеются? Вряд ли они сами это знали.

— Я не могла вернуться домой, — сказала Эрика уже днем, за обедом, — мы с Бойдом думали сбежать, оставить Дерека, но они…

Она опустила голову, и волосы упали ей на лицо. Не свалявшиеся, какими всегда были в больнице, а золотисто-шелковистые, как будто обращение в оборотня сделало то, на что были неспособны все восстанавливающие маски и бальзамы разом.

— Альфы поджидали нас, — глухо продолжила Эрика, — не знаю, что с Бойдом, а мне удалось сбежать. И некуда идти.  
— Ты можешь остаться у нас, — предложил Скотт. — Эм… если мама не против. Мам, ты ж не против?

Мелисса фыркнула.

— О, спасибо, что спросил, — она толкнула сына в плечо. — Но я не против, оставайся, сколько тебе нужно.

Эрика улыбнулась.

— Всегда знала, что вы ко мне хорошо относитесь, миссис Маккол!

Она попыталась добавить в голос игривые нотки, но простая благодарность перевесила.

***

 

Эрика была невыносима.

Мелисса повторяла себе, что это обычный подростковый бунт и шок от собственных возможностей. Что страсть к кричащей косметике, вечеринкам ночи напролет и выпячиванию собственной сексуальности сойдет на нет, когда Эрика этим пресытится. Хотя раз или два (или два десятка) Мелисса очень резко одергивала ее, когда шутливые намеки в отношении Скотта переходили грань шутки. В смысле, еще дальше, чем обычно.

— Полегче на поворотах, — говорила Мелисса, если у нее было хорошее настроение.  
— Голову откручу, — говорила Мелисса, если ее настроение было плохим.

Родители Эрики, казалось, вовсе не интересовались, почему дочь домой заходит только раз или два в неделю, а опекунская служба в их городе свою работу никогда и не выполняла.

Когда же в их доме обосновался еще и Айзек… Ну, тогда Мелисса поняла, что от роли няньки оборотней ей не отвертеться.  
А еще ей казалось, что Эрика словно бы специально ее провоцирует.

***

 

Одержимость Стайлза оказалась ударом не только для Скотта (что было естественно и понятно), но и для Эрики. 

Она сидела на диване, обхватив себя руками.

— Бояться нормально, — сказала Мелисса.

Ее саму трясло после того, как по больнице, убивая всех на своем пути, прошлись ниндзя-воины вместе с духом, принявшим облик Стайлза.

— Я не боюсь, — сквозь зубы ответила Эрика, — просто хочу порвать засранца, который угрожает моим любимым.  
— Любимым? — переспросила Мелисса.  
— Дорогим мне людям, — поправила себя Эрика.

***

 

Скотт перебрался в кампус раньше Эрики. Ему не терпелось попробовать студенческую жизнь на вкус.

— Ты будто специально тянешь время, — заметила Мелисса, когда Эрика в пятнадцатый раз принялась собирать сумку.

Она стояла на пороге ее комнаты и наблюдала за очередным актом постановки «я решаю, сколько расчесок мне нужно».

— Так и есть — сказала Эрика, глядя ей в глаза. — Хочу подольше побыть с тобой наедине.

Как и предполагала Мелисса, ее агрессивность в одежде и косметике пошла на спад. Но многозначительных фраз как будто стало больше.

Правда, взгляд так и остался отчасти затравленным. С того самого дня, когда Эрика появилась на пороге дома Мелиссы.

— Ты как будто со мной заигрываешь, — фыркнула Мелисса. 

Эрика улыбнулась.

— Именно так, — сказала она.

И Мелиссе почему-то не захотелось потребовать: «Полегче на поворотах!».

— Давай поговорим об этом, когда ты закончишь колледж, — предложила она.  
— Ну, тебе ли не знать, что я никогда не отличалась терпением, — подмигнула Эрика.


End file.
